New Year Bash
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Nibasca City is having a big celebration to welcome the New Year! A perfect time to tell someone you love them right? Negaishipping! First story in Hoilday Fun Collection! (This Summary sucked :/)
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfiction readers! HAPPY NEW YEAR! That's right people it's 2013! Yay! As you can see this is the very first story of my Holiday Fun Collection! I really hope you like it; this is a one-shot, Negiashipping (AshXIris) story and so um…yeah go ahead and knock yourself out and read this.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

" "=Human talk

( )=Pokemon talk

New Year Bash

(First Fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection)

By: Toadettegirl2012

* * *

(Ash's POV)

It's a bright sunny day and the air was buzzing with excitement as a large crowd of people swarmed around the gates of Nimbasa City. Among the mass of people Iris and I where there, and we were both super psyched about the celebration today.

"Oh, I can't wait for the New Year Bash to start!" Iris squealed as she hopped up and down.

"Me neither!" I said smiling, suddenly the smell of food filled the air, "mmm, I can't wait to taste all the food their serving,"

"Ash we just had breakfast a few hours ago!" Iris said, rolling her eyes

I sweatdropped and sheepishly rub the back of my head, "What I'm hungry,"

(You're always hungry) Pikachu remarked, he was sitting on his usual spot on top of my shoulder.

Iris giggled, "Ash your such a little kid" she started poking my stomach, "if you eat too much you'll get sick"

(Yeah, sick) Axew said popping out of her mass of violet hair.

I pull away from Iris's poking, "Nah, I'll be fine, besides I have a stomach of steel!"

"Alright, whatever Ash," my friend said with a wave of her head, and then she got a playful look in her dark brown eyes before she laughed snatched my hat from my head!

"Hey!" I said, "giving that back!"

"If you want it you have to catch me first, Ash!" she called, before darting through the crowd of people.

"Iris, give me my hat!" I raced after her, as I rushed after Iris I couldn't help but smile. I look over at Pikachu, "hey buddy today's New Year's eve!"

Pikachu nods, (Yeah so)

My smile widens, "Well you know, with Cilan celebrating back home in Stration, this is the first time in forever me and Iris had some time…uh alone,"

(Hey me and Axew are here too) Pikachu added.

I roll my eyes "Well yeah, but…do you think I…I should um…" I feel my face heat up, out of the corner of my eye I can see Pikachu smirking.

(You should do what?) the electric mouse asked

"You know…" the blush on my face increases, "tell Iris about-"

(That big crush you have on her?) Pikachu finishes.

I bite my lower lip, "Well, why not it is New year's eve and all-"

(Hey look I think I see Iris!) Pikachu points to a purple tuff sticking out in the crowd.

I run up to it, "Hey Iris give me my hat back-" I stop in mid-sentence realizing it's not Iris. It's just some girl in an oversized purple hoody, she gives me an annoyed look, "Uh sorry I thought you were someone el-HEY!" a pair of hands fly over my eyes,

"Gotta ya Ash!" Iris giggles as I pull her hands from my eyes and turn to look at her; I see that my hat isn't in her hands.

"Iris where's my hat?" I ask.

(BOO!) Axew cries jumping out of Iris's hair, my Pokémon League hat on his head.

"Axew give me that!" I cry, but before I can grab it Iris gets it and dashes behind me.

"Ash you're so slow" she say placing my hat on my head backwards "I'm not slow-"

"Attention everyone" a loud voice says, everyone looks up to see a Nurse Joy standing on a podium with a megaphone in her hand. "Attention" she says again as the crowd quiets down; "Hello, it would be my honor to welcome everyone to the 10th annual Nimbasa City New Year Bash!" the crowd cheers "As you all know there will be roller coasters, games, food, and battles! But not only celebrating New Years, we are also celebrating the first decade of Nimbasa City's New Year Bash celebration! And since today is so special, our very own Gym leader, Elesa, decided to add a twist to this year's celebration,"

Nurse Joy turns to her Audio and gives a nod, Audio presses a button on a remote control it has in its paw. A large screen nearby comes to life and the image of Elesa comes up.

"Hello everyone," the gym leader says as the video starts to play, "as you all know today is Nimbasa city's New Year Bash celebration! And like Nurse Joy said I've added a little twist for everyone, during the celebration today, I'll be hiding somewhere in the city. Who every finds me, will be in for a treat," Elesa giggles, "so keep your eyes peeled and look for me today, and don't forget, have fun!"

The screen goes black, and the crowd starts to murmur.

(Wow a big surprise I can't wait!) Axew exclaims

"I wonder what it is," Iris said, she turns to me, "what do you think it is Ash?"

I shrug, "I don't know maybe, Elesa will have a battle with whoever finds her,"

(Battle, battle, battle, is that all you think about?) Pikachu asked hitting me a few times on the head, I ignore him.

"Alright keep a look out for Elesa and don't forget to watch the firework show and the dropping of the Crystal Pokeball at midnight!" Nurse Joy says, "now enjoy yourselves!"

The crowd cheers as the gates of the city opens, everyone rushes in.

"Come on Ash," Iris grabs my wrist "let's go!" she runs pulling me behind her, that lovely laugh ringing in my ears.

"Whoa, they really decked out this place," I say taking my surroundings.

Tents with many different colors and designs are everywhere, there are stands with various carnival games with prizes for the winners, other stands are selling delicious smelling food, also there are large areas for battles and nestled in the back of the city where tall, winding rollercoasters. In the center of the Nimbasa City it's decorated with balloons and streamers of every color there was a stage where speakers, amps and bands playing music. Behind the stage there was an oversize podium with decorations winding up it, and at the tippy top the huge Crystal Pokeball sat, glittering in the bright sun. Embedded on the podium was a large digital clock counting down the hours until midnight.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Iris exclaims spinning around; she stops and looks at me with her big brown eyes, "so what do you wanna do first, Ash?"

"Um, let's see…" my eyes go over to the battle area were people are already lining up for registration, "how about we go battle?"

"You want to have a battle?" she looks over at the battle area, "well, sure why not, it'll be fun!" she comes over and takes hold of my hand.

As we start to walk over to the battle area, she starts swinging our hands back and forth. As Iris does this I feel my face redden and my heart starts to pound wildly in my chest, my other hand is balled up in a fist by my side, and I can feel it start to sweat. Iris only holds my hand only for a few seconds before I can't take it anymore.

"Uh Ir-Iris you c-can let g-go now," I quickly untangle my fingers from her grip; Iris gives me a sheepish smile but says nothing as she turns away. After registration the battles start up.

"Hello, everyone," says a lady with mocha colored skin, blue eyes and navy hair, she wore a yellow ruffled blouse, jeans and hot pink high tops, "welcome to the annual New Year Bash tournament! I'm Koki and I'll be your announcer! Today we'll be having Single battles and the winner will receive one of our lovely Pokédolls!" the hostess indicates to the large pile of giant, Pokédolls.

Iris goes all starry eyed, "Ash look it a giant Deino doll!" she squeals, then she gets that determined look in her eyes, "I totally getting it, so there's no way I'm losing!"

"Okay the first battle is between Iris and Emily!" Koki announces.

"Awesome I'm first," Iris bounces up from the bench.

"Good luck Iris!" I call as she rushes up to the battle area; she turns and gives me a wink, my cheeks burn.

Iris gets to her spot on the field; she's standing opposite of her opponent Emily. Emily had short blond pigtails, wears large square glasses on her face, and she had freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Emily wore overalls with a pink shirt underneath and sandals.

"Okay Emolga, let's go! It's battle time!" Iris calls throwing the red and white sphere, Emolga appears and shout her name.

"An Emolga," Emily pushes up on her glasses, "alright Meinfoo let's do this!" she threw a pokeball and the pink and tan Martial Arts Pokémon appears.

"Trainers are you ready?"

Iris and Emily nod.

"Alright let this battle begin!" Koki shouts giving a hand motion.

"Emolga let's go with Hidden Power" Iris commands, Emolga charges up energy, glowed green then released three orbs of power at Meinfoo.

"Meinfoo quick, use Agility and doge it!" the fighting type Pokémon focused energy then took off and dodged all the Hidden Power orbs with the amazing speed of Agility, "now Meinfoo, Focus Blast!"

"Emolga counter it with another Hidden Power,"

The green and blue orbs of power collided making a small explosion.

"Alright Iris, keep it up!" I cheer, loudly from the sidelines.

(Iris's POV)

I glance over to see Pikachu, Axew and Ash all cheering for me, I smile as I feel a surge of energy rush over my body.

"Okay, Emolga go with Volt Switch!" I command, Emolga charges up electric energy into a sphere and launches at Meinfoo.

"Meinfoo, Agility again to dodge!" Emily counters, Meinfoo dodges.

_'Darn it,' _I think_ 'each time Meinfoo uses Agility, it gets faster…'_

"Now Meinfoo, go with Double Kick!" Emily shouts.

Meinfoo rushes at Emolga and then raises one of it's feet, which were glowing bright white, to land the attack.

"Emolga, quick dodge it!" I say, Emolga dodges the first kick but isn't fast enough to get past the second and gets knocked to the ground, "come on Emolga get up!"

(Emolga, you can do it!) I hear Axew and Pikachu cheer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Ash, he has that determined look in his amber brown eyes; I can tell he focused on the battle.

I turn back to the battle field, Emolga's up, "Emolga, use Volts Switch again!"

Emolga launches Volt Switch, Meinfoo is ordered to dodge with Agility, which it does.

_'I have to think of something…there's no way I can make a hit with that Agility trick their using…I have to think of a move Meinfoo can't dodge… wait…that's it!'_

I smile, I have a plan, "Emolga I need you to use Discharge!" I can see Emily, clench her teeth, there's no way Meinfoo could dodge Discharge!

Emolga soars up into the air, and then uses Discharge; electricity strikes the ground and sends it in every direction. Discharge hits Meinfoo hard!

"Meinfoo no!" Emily cries as he Pokémon crumples to the ground.

"Looks like we got a critical hit from Emolga folks," Koki announces.

"That's how you do it Iris," Ash calls; I can't help but let the smile on my face grow bigger.

"Okay, while Meinfoo's down, use Attract!"

Emolga, still in the air, give a small kiss and send pink hearts flying all over the field, Attract makes contact with Mienfoo…but nothing happens?

My face falls, "Oh please don't tell me-"

"That's right, my Mienfoo's a girl," Emily smirks as her Mienfoo get up, and gives a wink to prove the blond trainer's point.

"Now Meinfoo, hit Emolga out of the sky with Ice Beam!"

I gasp, "Oh no," flying types, like Emolga, were weak against Ice type moves, "Emolga quick Hidden Power again!" (TG2012: btw, if you don't know Emolga is an electric type _and_ a flying type)

Emolga launches the green orbs; it makes contact with the Ice type move.

_'Is it even?'_ I think, it's not, Ice beam cuts right through Hidden Power and hits Emolga, she falls from the sky and hits the ground, "Emolga!"

"Come on Iris, you can do it!" I look over; Ash gives me a thumbs up and one of those perfect smiles of his.

I smile back and turn to Emolga, "Emolga, can you get up?" the fly squirrel Pokémon gets up but struggles.

"Meinfoo," Emily says, "Focus Blast!"

"Emolga, dodge it!"

Emolga dodges; Focus Blast misses, but barely.

"Focus Blast, again Meinfoo!"

"Quick dodge it again," I bite my lip, it obvious Emolga's getting tired...she can't dodge forever.

"Meinfoo, let's get this over with," Emily calls, "get close with Agility, then use Double Kick!" Meinfoo takes off with another Agility attack.

"Emolga Hidden Power!" I command, Emolga starts to glow with energy…but it not green…the energy's white, "…Emolga?" just then Emolga rushes forward at a blinding speed, then rams hard into Meinfoo. The Martial Arts Pokémon cries out in pain as it flies backward and crashes to the ground.

"Meinfoo?!" Emily cries, "what happened?!"

I blink, amazed, "Was that…that was Acrobatics!" my smile returns, "that was awesome, Emolga Acrobatics again!"

Emolga goes for the attack and hits not once but twice with the super-effective move, we might actually win this!

"Meinfoo get up!" Emily orders, Meinfoo is weakened, but raises to her feet, "Ice Beam!"

Oh no, not Ice Beam again!

Meinfoo charges, icy energy and shoots it at Emolga, it happens so fast I don't have to time to call a move!

"Emolga no!" I cry as I watch helplessly as my Pokémon is encased in a block over ice.

"Looks like Mienfoo's Ice Beam, has Emolga frozen solid," I hear Koki announce.

My heart pounds, "Emolga try to bust out of there!"

(Emolga, you can do it, put a little power to it!) I hear Axew and Pikachu chant

I watch as Emolga is trying her hardest to bust out of the ice, but nothings working

.

'Meinfoo let's wrap this up, finish this with Focus Blast!" Emily shouts, her fighting type pokemon charges energy into a blue orb, and throws it at my helpless Emolga.

There's an explosion, "Emolga no!" I cry, the smoke clears and Emolga in on the ground wiped out by the attack.

"That's it; Emolga's unable to battle, Emily and Meinfoo win!" Koki announces.

"Alright Mienfoo we did it!" Emily squeals, hugging her Pokémon, before rushing to the front to receive her prize.

"You did awesome, Emolga, now return," I zap the Flying Squirrel Pokémon back into her pokeball, "oh man" I sigh as I walk back over to where everyone else is.

"Are you okay, Iris?" I look up, Ash is smiling at me.

I nod, "I'm okay, I mean I can't win every battle, right?" I glance over to the prizes, to see Emily cuddling an oversized Wigglytuff pokédoll.

"You really wanted that Deino pokédoll didn't you?" Ash asked he's looking at me with his amber eyes of his.

"Nah, uh I'm okay without it," I say giving a smile, to, hopefully, hide my disappointment, I go over and sit beside him on the bench, Axew hops on my lap.

(Besides why do you need a silly pokedoll when you can have a real Dragon type pokemon right here?) Axew said cuddling me.

"Yeah, besides I have Axew," I smile, snuggling Axew, "you're my own little pokedoll!"

"By the way, your battle was awesome," Ash says jumping up, "and Emolga the way learned Acrobatics like that was so cool!"

I stand too, "Yeah I guess," I reach over and place my hand in Ash's, the second I do though I feel him stiffen, Ash's fingers squirm in my grasp.

I frown, "Ash what's the matter?" I ask letting go of his hand.

"Um, er nothing," I can see his face is a light shade of pink.

"Attention everyone," I look up to see Koki talking loudly into a microphone, "our next battle will be between Ash and Tanner!"

"Alright I'm next," Ash dashes off for the battle field.

As he goes I sigh, Ash is an awesome friend…and probably my first friend who I have a crush on. That funny, kind and cute trainer, yeah I'm crushing on him…not that I've told him yet. I roll my eyes, I mean I have been giving a few hints though, like holding his hand, teasing him, you know stuff like that…but I don't think Ash's gotten my drift yet.

I shake my head, _'That cute little kid,'_ I think, _'what am I going to do with him?'_

On the field the battle is starting.

"Okay Tranquill, let's go!" Tanner, a pale dude with spiky green hair and a nose piercing, calls throwing a pokeball, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon appears on the field.

I look over at Ash expecting him to call out Pikachu, or his Boldore but instead he says:

"Snivy, I choose you!" he throws a pokeball and the Grass Snake pokemon is released onto the field.

"Snivy?!" I shout, jumping up, "Ash what are you doing, Snivy's a grass type and Tranquill's a flying type, you totally have the type disadvantage!"

Ash hears and turns, "Don't worry Iris, I know what I'm doing!" from where I am I can see that determined look in his eyes again.

"Oh," I sit back down, _'what's he up too this time?'_ I wonder. The battle starts.

"Tranquill, Air Cutter!"

"Snivy, dodge, and then use Leaf Storm!"

Snivy jumps out of the way of the Air Cutter, and then shoots back a Leaf Storm attack.

Tranquill blocks the hit, it seems like it took hardly any damage.

"Go Ash!" I cheer.

"Keep going Tranquill, and use Double Team!" Tanner commands the flying type Pokémon quickly multiplies into four copies of itself.

"Snivy stay focused," Ash says

"Now Tranquill use Quick Attack!" all four Tranquills dive down at Snivy at blinding speed.

"Alright Snivy, now's our chance," Ash calls, "aim for all of them and use Leaf Storm!"

Snivy leaps into the air, spins and then launches a flurry of razor sharp leafs at all four Tranquill. The attack hits all three copies and the real Tranquill, knocking it to the ground.

"Alright Ash!" I shout

(Go Ash and Snivy!) Pikachu and Axew cheer.

"Tranquill get up, and use Fly!"

Tanner's Tranquill gets up and then soars up into the sky. For a few seconds the flying type pokemon's disappears from sight, then out of nowhere Tranquill comes crashing down and lands a direct hit to Snivy!

"Snivy no!" Ash cries, he clenches his fist, "come on Snivy get up, I know you can do it!"

I watch as Snivy struggles to stand, "You can do it Snivy!" I shout

"Quick Tranquill, use Fly again!" Tanner commands, Tranquill soars up into the air again.

Ash doesn't call a move, "Ash do something," I mutter to myself, starting to bite my nails, that little kid's reckless battle style gets me so nervous sometimes!

Tranquill comes plummeting from the sky; its seconds from landing the attack, when Ash finally calls a move.

"Snivy, quick I need you to grab Tranquill with your Vine Whip!" I watch as Snivy whips out her green vines and manages to wrap them around one of Tranquill's wings, "awesome now give Tranquil a good throw!" Snivy jumps up and trusts Tranquill as hard as she can, sending it soaring!

"Tranquill!" Tanner cries as his pokeom crashes into the ground, it leaves a mark in the field.

I jump up, "Way to go Ash that was awesome!"

But Ash isn't done yet, "Snivy now go with Attract!"

The Grass Snake pokemon leaps in the air and gives a wink, sending a wave of hearts towards the fallen Tranquill.

"Tranquill get up and dodge it!" Tanner commands, but his Tranquill isn't fast enough and Attract hits making the flying type fall in love with Snivy.

"Tranquill get a grip!" Tanner shouts, "use Air Cutter" Tranquill doesn't response; it just looks loving at Snivy.

"Okay Snivy let's go!" Ash calls, then orders for Snivy to start launching attacks. First is Leaf Storm then two Leaf Blades after that Snivy landed a Vine Whip attack.

"Tranquill get up and use Fly!" Tanner yells, when his Pokémon snaps out of its trance, Tranquill soars up into the sky again, and just like before it comes down ready to land the attack.

"Snivy, let's give the last blow, use Leaf Storm!" Ash commands.

Snivy launches the grass type attack; it makes contact with the flying attack. At first it looks like Tranquill's Fly is going to make it through Snivy's Leaf Storm, but the Wild Pigeon Pokémon is weak from the previous attacks and Leaf Storm knocks it from the sky and Tranquill hits the ground. The dust from the impact clears, and I can see Tranquill is unable to battle, Ash won!

"Tranquill!" Tanner cries

"And that's it, Tranquill is unable to battle, Ash and Snivy win!" Koki says loudly.

Pikachu, Axew, I and a few others that had been watching, cheer

"Ash that was amazing!" I say as he comes over after receiving his prize.

"Thanks, Iris," Ash says, he's hand are behind his back and he has a huge grin on his face.

"What pokedoll did you choose?" I ask, eagerly wanting to see a cute, cuddly pokedoll.

Ash looks at me for a second before his amber eyes dart down to his shoes, his face is kinda pink, "Uh, actually Iris," he says, "I-I got this for you"

At first I'm confused, but then Ash pulls something out from behind his back, something blue and black-

"It's the Denio doll" I squeal, "for me!" Ash nods and holds it out to me, I go all starry eyed, "OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU ASH!" I squeezed the giant Deino doll.

Ash's looking at me with that cute, goofy smile on his face, "Do you like it?" he asks.

"Like it, I love it!" I exclaim doing a little jump

(Hey, I thought I was your pokedoll) Axew protest jumping onto my shoulder.

(No use Axew, girls are suckers for those things) I hear Pikachu mumble from Ash's shoulder.

I put the Denio doll down, and then throw my arms around Ash, "Thanks Ash, you're the best!" I say…I wait for a response but Ash says nothing, he's so stiff in my arms and he doesn't even hug me back…oh man. I let go and let my arms fall limply to my sides.

"Um…er y-you're welcome," Ash stammers, his face all red, but he manages a smile.

I turn back to my doll, "I think I'm gonna call him…Mr. Choppers!" I scoop up the pokedoll and cuddle it.

(TG2012: its name is Mr. Choppers 'cause Denios like to bite stuff…just wanted you all to know)

Ash chuckles, "Very cute" he says

I giggle "Thanks a-"

I'm cut off by a low rumbling sound, I look at Ash, he sweatdrops, and I laugh, "Looks like it's time for lunch!"

"Way ahead of you Iris," Ash says racing off to one of the food stand.

"Ash wait for me!" I giggle running after him with Mr. Choppers in my arms.

(Ash's POV)

After ordering some food I sit down at a picnic table that Iris had placed Mr. Choppers on.

"I'm starved," I say, placing Pikachu's bowl of specialty electric type pokechow on the table, along with my burger and fries.

Pikachu hops onto the table and instantly grabs the bottle of ketchup nearby, and tries to open it with his tiny paws.

After a few times he hands the bottle over tome in defeat (Ash you open it, I have no thumbs)

I roll my eyes, "Pikachu you really need to cut down on this stuff" I get a grip on the lid, "it's not really good for Pokémon to eat-" I stop in mid-sentence realizing that the lid of the ketchup bottle won't come off. I get a better grip and twist, nothing; I try a few more times with no avail. I remove my hand and give it a few shakes, that's when I notice a wet stain on the palm part my glove. I look at my other glove to find the same thing. I rip my gloves off and wipe my hands on my jeans, I try the bottle again and it opens.

Pikachu grabs it and starts to dump the ketchup onto his food,(Why, are your hands all sweaty?) Pikachu asked his mouth full of food and ketchup.

"I don't know" I say giving my hands a few more wipes before starting to eat, I notice Pikachu's staring at me with a little grin on his face, "What?"

(You know what) he says, I give him a confused look, Pikachu rolls his eyes (your hands, there all sweaty cause your nervous right?)

I swallow the food in my mouth, "Uh…well I guess…but what am I so nervous about what?"

Pikachu sighs (Do I have to spell it out for you?) he asks waving his ketchup covered paw in the air (you're nervous because of Iris right?)

My heart jumps slightly, "What no I'm not-"

(You're blushing)

I frowned, Pikachu was right, I _was_ nervous. With all the hugging and hand holding my nervousness around the purple haired girl was off the charts, "Okay, so what's your point," I ask taking another bite of my burger.

(Why are you so nervous? I mean she's just a girl) Pikachu says licking ketchup from his paw

"Yeah, but Iris a pretty girl," I say poking him, "besides Pikachu you're a Pokémon, you wouldn't understand anything about love,"

Pikachu frowns (I do too understand love-)

"Hey guys," I turn from Pikachu to see Iris coming over, she has cotton candy in one hand and food for Axew in the other. Axew jumps from her purple hair and starts to eat. Iris sits down as well and then takes a bite out of the fluffy cotton candy, we eat in silence.

I become lost in my thoughts, _'When am I ever going to tell her?' _I think, _'I mean I never plan to tell her…the whole point of having a crush is not letting the other person find out right?'_ I steal a glance at Iris, she's humming to herself as she pets Mr. Choppers, she notices me and smiles, I look away, my face burns, I really didn't want to be nervous around Iris I-I guess I just couldn't help it…I really going to have to fix that.

After we eat Iris and I decided what to do next.

"Uh, since I chose last time, I guess you can choose what we do next," I say as we start walking around the city.

"Oh I know!" Iris says he face brightens with a smile, "follow me," she dashes into the crowd.

"Hey Iris," I race after her, "Sorry! Excuse me!" I say as I weave my way through the mass of people, all the while trying to keep my eyes on Iris's puffy purple hair.

By the time Iris had stopped, and I had caught up with her, I was nearly out of breath.

"There it is!" Iris says her voice is full of excitement.

I look to where Iris is pointing at, "Whoa," standing before us was a rollercoaster, it's neon yellow has many sharp turns huge hills, deep drops and about four loops.

"It's called the Shining Light coaster!" Iris says "it's one of the largest rollercoasters in all of Unova!"

I just stare at the Shinning Light, I don't know what to say, this rollercoaster is massive!

"Come on Ash," Iris grabs my hand and starts over for the line

"Uh Iris a-are you sure you wanna ride this?" I ask

Iris's brown eyes blink at me, "Yeah, besides I've been itching to ride this baby for the longest! You know this is Elesa's favorite rollercoaster, isn't that cool?"

"Speaking of Elesa," I say looking around, "do you think anyone has found her yet?"

Iris shrugs, "I don't know," she hugs Mr. Choppers, "wonder what the prize is for finding her,"

"Yeah," I say, my eyes fixed on the rollercoaster, a coaster kart full of people pass by their all screaming their lungs out, my stomach does a little flip

"You're not afraid of rollercoaster, right Ash?" Iris asks nudging me as we get closer to the front of the line.

"What, rollercoasters don't scare me one bit," I say. Okay that was only half true, rollercoasters did scare me…but not a lot only a little. Sure rollercoasters shot an intense amount of adrenaline though my veins, and yeah I do scream…a bit...but rollercoasters didn't scare me…I guess. Another kart passes by full of screaming people, my stomach tightens a bit.

"Even after eating all that food, for lunch?" she wonders

I smirk, "Iris I'll be fine, besides I've got a stomach of steel!"

Iris giggle, "Alright whatever you say Ash,"

"Can I have your pokemon please?" says a perky lady, were at the front of the line, "since pokemon aren't allowed on rollercoasters, we'll hold on to them while you ride and return them after,"

"Here you go," Iris says, handing over Axew to the lady, then she gives Axew Mr. Choppers, "hold onto this will you Axew?" her dragon pokemon makes a face of annoyance as he takes the pokedoll, but Axew nods.

(Fine) he mutters.

"Here's Pikachu" I give Pikachu over to the lady.

(Try not to scream like a girl) Pikachu snickers, I hear Iris giggle.

"Come on Ash," Iris giggled wrapping her hands around my arm and leads me over to the first seat in the rollercoaster kart.

"We're r-riding in the front?" I ask, my stomach flipping again.

"Yup! Besides that's where all the action is!" Iris exclaims

I gulp as I place my hands on the metal bar that is lowered in front of us; it locks with a click…looks like there's no turning back now.

(Iris POV)

"This is going to be awesome!" I squeal as the Shining Light roars to life, and starts to move.

"Uh…yeah," Ash says, I can see he's gripping the metal bar

I nudge him, "Loosen up this gonna be fun!" Ash doesn't say anything.

Within a few seconds the Shining Light comes to life and the kart we're in starts to move on the track, it goes up the first hill.

I can't help but squeal we're so high up! The kart reaches the top of the first hill, I look over to Ash I can see his grip tightening on the bar.

"Here we go!" I cry, the kart goes plummeting down the first hill and I let out a whoop of happiness as adrenaline rushes though my veins. The wind is pelting my face, and whipping my hair in every direction, there's a sharp turn, I go sliding into Ash, who's screaming loudly

"WHOOHOOO!" I shout, throwing my arms in the air, there are a few more turns before we slow a bit to go up the next hill. I turn to Ash he's gripping the metal bar so tight his knuckles are practically white!

"Ash let go of that thing!" I say prying his fingers from the bar.

"B-but, I" he stammers, Ash cuts himself off as we reach the top of the second hill, "IRIS!" Ash yells, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

I have no time to react, "Ash wh-AHHHH!" the coaster kart goes speeding down the hill, my hearts pounding from being so close to Ash…or it could just be an adrenaline rush. Ash and I are screaming loudly as the kart goes around two loops and couple sharp turns, the whole time Ash is clinging to me.

I laugh, "Ash, your such a little kid!" I say putting my arms around his shoulders, the wind beating at us crazily.

"Am not!" I hear Ash say over the wind and screaming, we're going up the 3rd and final hill on the rollercoaster, it's the tallest one! As the kart inches to the top I can see Ash's face pale a bit.

"Ash if you're scared, don't look at how high we are look at…look at me," I say, and I'm actually surprised when my raven haired crushes looks at me with those amber eyes of his. For a few seconds I'm lost in them, will that was before gravity kicks in and we go flying down the hill. Ash pulls me even closer to him, so close that can smell that lovely boy smell of his, fresh laundry and chocolate chip cookies. (TG2012: fresh laundry and cookies do smell goo together, FYI) Mmmm…he smells so nice, but I don't get to enjoy it much as we go spinning down a downward spiral!

"AHHHHH!" I scream, I feel my pounding heart jump into my throat as we go around another loop and a few more sharp turns, I glance over to see Ash's eyes squeezed shut…I wish I could see those shiny amber eyes again.

"Is it over?" Ash asks, slowly opening his eyes as the kart slowly comes to a stop.

"Yup," my heart pounds faster, I smile Ash is still hugging me! "Wasn't that fun?"

Ash blinks, his face seems pink as he squirms out of the hug we were still, I don't want to let go but I have no choice, I let my arms sit in my lap.

Ash looks down at his hands "Er…um sorry…for acting all um-"

"Scream-ish?"

"Yeah," Ash's face goes all red

I giggle, "It's okay," my nerves tingle, "…it was kinda cute"

Ash looks at me, but says nothing. The rollercoaster kart stops and the metal bar rises, Ash climbs out then turns back and holds out a hand to help me out. I know I'm blushing, but I take his hand, allowing him to help me up, holding his hand makes my nerves go all tingly again.

As Ash and I approach the exit, I spot Axew and Pikachu, with Mr. Choppers between them, they're both laughing at the pictures of people screaming while riding the Shining Light, that where being shown on a screen nearby.

I go over to them and pick up Mr. Choppers, "Guys their not that funny!"

(Yeah they are!) Axew says pointing at a picture of a lady with her mouth wide open and it looks like she had just swallowed a bug. Just then a new image comes up on the screen, my eyes widen, it's a picture of Ash and I! Pikachu and Axew bust out laughing again, I don't blame them the picture looks hilarious! My purple hair was flying around wildly, my mouth is open and I have a goofy smile on my face, and I'm hugging my crush. Ash hat is practically flying off his head, his mouth is open, eyes closed and his arms are wrapped around me.

"Ash, you have to see this!" I turn, only to see Ash leaning against the wall with his arms around his stomach, I frown, "Ash what's the matter?" he looks up at me and groans, he has a green color on his tan face.

(Are you okay?) Pikachu asks going over to his trainer

Ash gives a moan, "Ohh…my stomach…I think I'm gonna hurl…"

I make a face, "What?" he had mumbled the last part and I couldn't understand him.

"…I'm…gonna-"Ash stops short as he throws his hands over his mouth and dashes over to a trash can nearby.

"Ash wha-" I stop when I hear the sound of Ash vomiting loudly, I cringe, "Um…never mind,"

For the next couple minutes I'm standing next to Ash, rubbing his back while he pukes his guts out, a few people give disgusted stares but I just give disgusted looks right, geez haven't they ever seen someone puke before? When my crush finishes emptying his stomach I help him stand.

"Ash are you alright," I ask

Ash's face is a bit pale, but he manages to give me one of those cute smiles of his, "I'm okay…oohhh," he hugs his stomach, "…okay maybe…not,"

He looks like he could puke again any second, "Come on let's get you to the Pokemon Center," I suggest, motioning for Pikachu and Axew to follow me

Ash shakes his head, "No…I-I'm okay, I'll just walk it off,"

I smile, "Ash, there's no way I'm letting you walk around with a stomach ache, besides I need Nurse Joy to fix up Emolga,"

"But…I don't want to ruin the fun we're having," he says giving a weak smile.

_'Oh, he doesn't want to ruin today…?'_ my heart melts, _'that's so sweet…'_

"Ash, t-that's sweet of you, but I really think we should go to the Pokemon Center," I slip my hand into his, "come on," I say leading the way, at the same time trying to ignore my pounding heart.

(Ash's POV)

"So what seems to be the problem?" asks a Nurse Joy, who was standing above the bed I was laying down in.

"My stomach's not feeling to good…and my head kinda hurts," I answer

Nurse Joy nods, the pulls the beeping thermometer from my mouth, "Well, no fever, when did you start feeling sick, sweetie?"

"Um, after riding the Shining Light," I say

Nurse Joy raises an eyebrow, "Did you happen to eat anything before you rode this rollercoaster.

I sweatdrop realizing what the problem was, "Er, does lunch count?"

Nurse Joy giggles, "I'm afraid so," she turns to her Audio, who goes over and pulls out a medicine bottle and pours some pink liquid on a spoon the Audio holds it out to me, "drink this please,"

I make a face, but take it anyways I make a face, ugh it taste like super sour cherries mixed with day old bubble gum, blech!

Nurse Joy smiles, "Good, and I'm happy to inform that all you have a mild case of rollercoaster illness,"

"So am I free to go," I sit up, my stomach does a flop, a moan escapes me

"You should probably take it easy for a bit," Nurse Joy says, "I'm going to inform your friends on how you're doing," Nurse Joy gives a bow before exiting the room with her Audio waddling behind her.

I flop back down on the bed, _'Oh Mew, I can't believe I puked right in front of Iris like that,' _I groan and put my hands over my face, _'oh man, what does she think of me now?'_

I hear the door open; I peek to see Audio holding the door open, there's the sound of scampering feet before I feel a weight on my stomach.

"OW!" I look to see Pikachu sitting on my already-queasy-stomach.

(Hey Ash how are feeling?) Pikachu asks as Audio leaves

"Besides the fact that I completely embarrassed myself by puking my guts out in front of Iris, I'm okay I guess," I say

Pikachu snickers (Yeah, I can't believe you puked like that, even after you said you had a 'stomach of steel')

I frown "It wasn't that funny," I sigh, "now what am I going to do?"

Pikachu looks at me confused, (What are you going to do about what, Ash?)

"Iris, I mean I want her to like me, not completely gross her out! I must have lost a good amount of points with her after the puking thing,"

(Oh come on, Iris wouldn't hate you just cause you couldn't hold down your lunch) I make a face (um besides that Deino doll you gave her made her so happy why would that little slip up change anything between you two?)

Hmm, Pikachu did have a point, "Okay then what do you think I should do then? Since you _apparently_ know so much about love?"

Pikachu smiles (I'm so glad you asked) he clears his throat (you, Ash are not very good with communicating with Iris, are you?)

"Uh, no,"

(And whenever you're around your crush, you get all tongued tied, correct?)

I roll my eyes, "Where are you going with this?"

Pikachu smirked (I think the best thing you should do is tell Iris how you feel about her, there simple and easy)

"What are you crazy?! That'll be stupid!" I say sitting up, Pikachu topples to the floor

(Why is that stupid, it seems like a perfectly good idea to me!) Pikachu says

I feel my face heat up "I mean I'd tell her…it's just that…what i-if she doesn't like me back?" I ask removing my gloves, just the thought of telling Iris how I feel about her is making me nervous.

(Then if that happens...well you're just going to have to wing it from there) Pikachu says hopping back on the bed

I sigh, "Great, I have a lot to think about..."

(Human love is so complicated) I here Pikachu mumble under his breath

(Iris's POV)

"Thank you Audio," I say taking Emolga's pokeball from the pink pokemon, I turn to Nurse Joy, "so will Ash be alright?"

"After about good fifteen minutes of bed rest, your friend should be up and running again," Nurse Joy says with a smile.

"Okay, thanks!" I wave, exiting the Pokemon Center Axew riding in my hair and Mr. Choppers in my arms, I was kinda hungry considering all I had for lunch was cotton candy, "we'll grab something to eat Axew and then will come check on Ash, okay,"

(Sure thing...so Nurse Joy said that Ash had rollercoaster illness, will he be okay?) my dragon type asks

"Yeah, Ash will be fine," I giggle softly to myself, that cute little kid, what am I going to do with him? As I continue to walk I look down at my Denio pokedoll, Mr. Choppers, and smile.

_'My first gift, from my first crush, Ash, oh I love Mr. Choppers so much...I love Ash so much,' _this thought brought blush to my cheeks and a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, _'I wish I could tell Ash how I feel about him...it's just that...I don't think it'll work,'_

I mean for starters, I can't work up the nerve to tell him...it's like each time I try those amber eyes of his stop me. Plus he must think I'm the super clingy type of girl, with all the hugging and hand holding I do...ugh, that makes me sound so desperate! Oh...and to think I was just trying to make Ash like me, all the hugging's probably turning him away, I mean he doesn't even hug me back Ash just goes all stiff! Or maybe...Ash is just too dense for love...

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I look up, "Eeek!" I jump back startled by the old lady standing before me, I sweatdrop, "er...sorry um can I-I help you?"

The old lady was tall (well taller the me) had pale wrinkly skin, had a blond and gray bun on her head, she wore a weird purple outfit and a ugly brown cloak over it. The old women also had ice blue eyes that seemed like they were twinkling...they seemed familiar for some reason.

"Could you be a dear and carry this box for me?" the old women pointed to a box beside her, the top was covered with a blue blanket.

(TG2012: BTW this box has nothing to do with the next part...it's just a prop)

"Um sure," I had Mr. Choppers to Axew and reached down and picked up the box, it was kinda heavy, "um where do you want me to put this, ma'am?"

"Just follow me," the women starts to walk, I follow weaving my way through the people, "so what's your name dear?"

"My name's Iris ma'am," I answer, "what's yours?"

The old women looks back at me but says nothing, "Iris, is a nice name," she says as if she didn't hear my previous question, "that Denio pokedoll you have there, did you win it?"

I look over to Mr. Choppers, my heart speeds up a bit, "Um, no I did win it...my friend won it h-he gave it to me...as a gift,"

The women glances back at me and smiles, "Oh, so you came with a friend, Iris?" I nod, "you must have a very fine friend then,"

My heart feels all melty again, an image of Ash pops up in my head, "Yeah, I do have a very fine friend," I whisper to myself

The old women slows her amble to walk beside me, "Thank you for helping me with that heavy box, my bones aren't what they use to be,"

"No problem," I say

(Is it just me or does that lady's voice sound familiar?) Axew whispers in my ear, i make a face, hmm...she dos sound familiar.

After a few more minutes of walking we arrive at a large yellow tent.

"You can place the box down now dear," the old lady says

I do so, "Do you need help with anything else, ma'am?" I ask, even though I should probably be getting back to Ash.

The women smiles, "I don't need any more help, but may I ask you something?"

"Sure," I say taking back Mr. Choppers from Axew

"How has your day been so far, are you enjoying this year's New Year Bash?" she asks

I nod, "Very much ma'am, this is probably the most fun I had in a long time!"

"Really?" the old women smiles, "well I think today's going to get a lot better Iris,"

I'm confused, "Um i-it is?"

The old women smiles, then she grabs the edge of the cloak she's wearing and yanks it off like a cape.

"Hey!" I cry as it comes right at me, "why you do that-"

I stop in mid-sentence as the old woman is no longer before me, in the old lady's place is the tall, pale, beautiful gym leader/model:

"Elesa?!" I cry

"That's right, it's me! Congratulations you found me Iris!" I'm speechless, "and it's a good thing too, that costume was getting stuffy,"

"Hey there's Elesa!" someone calls

"That girl found her!" says another person

I sweat drop as a large crowd of people forms around me and the gym leader.

* * *

The next part will be up tomorrow, guys! Happy New Year's Eve!

Bye:toadettegirl2012

Ps: review please


	2. Chapter 2

(Ash Prov)

"I wonder what's going on over there," I say, noticing a large crowd around a yellow tent. After thinking over Pikachu's advice I decided he was right, the only way Iris was going to like only if I told her. And I'm planning to do it today, mostly because there's a possibility that I might chicken out tomorrow, now all I had to do was find my purple haired crush.

I push my way to the crowd and notice Elesa standing up front.

(Hey looks like someone found Elesa) Pikachu says hopping on top of my head to get a better look (wait a minute…is that?) Pikachu looks down at me (Ash you have to see this!)

I frown, trying to get a better look at the front "Well I can't really see past all these people-"

"As a prize for finding me, our lovely winner will receive the chance to be in my New Year's fashion show!" Elesa says, I hear a few high pitched squeals in the crowd.

_'Okay the winner must be a girl, but who is it?' _I think I see the yellow tent open and five of Elesa's fan girls pop up next to the gym leader; a blonde headed girl speaks first.

"That's right our winner is, like, going to be in Elesa's super awesome fashion show!" she says, "and, like, since Elesa's, like so awesome, everyone is, like, totally invited!"

There are more squeals in the crowd.

"My fashion show will start right before tonight's firework display," Elesa says smiling, "don't miss it!"

The crowd cheers and squeals some more.

"And let's, like, give it up for winner, Iris!"

"IRIS!" I say, I shove past two people, just in time to see Iris being whisked away by the fan girls and the gym leader, "wait, Iris!" I don't get much more out as Pikachu and I are nearly trampled by the crowd of people trying to get last minute pictures of Elesa.

(Geez people are obsessed with that lady) Pikachu groans

I jump up, "Come on Pikahcu, we have no time to complain we need to go after Iris so I can tell her I love her!"

Pikachu sweatdrops (I hope you know you sound really cheesy when you say that out loud)

"Will you just come on!?" I say rushing in the direction Elesa and her fan girls went

(Iris's Prov)

"Can we slow down please!?" I ask as I'm being pulled/shoved by Elesa's fan girls.

"Nope, we need to get away from these paparazzi!" says the blond girl.

I glance behind me to see Elesa, waving and posing for a few more pictures. I sigh, with all the sudden movement Axew had been separated from me, poor Axew I hope my little dragon is-*gasp*- OH NO Axew has Mr. Choppers! AHHHH! I lost Mr. Choppers, out of all things! That Denio doll was a personal gift from Ash…oh I hope Axew keeps Mr. Choppers safe.

"This way please!" says a red head fan girl she pulls me into a huge white tent

"Whoa!" I say, this tent is like a mini fashion…something, there's people running around with hair spray bottles, makeup artist doing make up for Elesa's other models (TG2012: I mean there can't only be one model in a fashion show right?) and cloths and other material items everywhere…it more like a big fashion mess if you ask me!

"Sit here," I'm seated in a seat and I see my refection in the mirror before me.

"Now in Elesa's fashion you are going to come out last okay?" says the preppy blond girl I nod.  
"Yup, you'll be perfect for the part!" say a giddy fan girl

"Um…what part am I doing exactly?" I stammer

"You'll be the gran finally in the end; you'll be the White Lotus Fairy"

"The White Louts Fairy?" I say the fan girls' nod

One fan girl starts messing with my hair "And your name's Iris isn't that like super cute!"

All the fan girls giggle, I sweatdrop.

After the fan girls show me what'll be doing on the stage, they tamper with my hair, put me in makeup and finally give me an outfit to wear.

"What do you think?" the fan girls ask

I'm standing in front of a full length mirror, looking at a girl I barely recognize! The fan girls had pressed my hair so it flowed down all the way down my back and my bangs where perfectly strait above my eyes. There where lotus flowers lining the crown of my head and sliver and pink glitter shimmering in my dark purple hair. They had put paint on my face, which was bright blues, purples, yellows and greens into a shape of a butterfly reaching from my eyes to just above my mouth, the dotted around my eyes and eyelashes gold glitter. The dress they had put me in was made to resemble a lotus flower; the top was a strapless dress and had a designed to look like the pointed petals of the lotus flower. There was a belt made to look like a vine, it a small rose bud in the middle for the buckle. The bottom part was my favorite overall, like the top it had the pointy lotus petals, but they overlapped each other forming the bottom part of the dress. When I moved the dress drifted along with my movements like a real flower, the dress stopped right above my knees. The bottom started out as the blinding white but as it went lower the white faded into a brilliant pink, my favorite color! On my arms there where bracelets that resembled vines and rested on my forearms, on my back they had put milky white wings that had sliver and pink glitter on them, and finally for shoes there where simple pink slippers that ltas flowers on the tips, the whole outfit was lovely!

"Don't you just love, love, love it?!" the fan girls squeal

I smile, "Yes I do love it!" Normally fashion wasn't my main concern, but I had to say that these giggly girls had out done themselves; I looked like an entirely different person!

The fan girls jump up and down and cheer, at their success.

I keep a smile on my face, but in my head I'm wondering where my crush Ash is...I mean I thought I heard him in the crowd earlier but I didn't see him...does he even know I found Elesa?I had to say they did a really good job I looked gorges!

"I love it!" I say, the fan girls jump up in down and giggle. I keep a smile on my face, even though my minds wondering where Ash was.

(Tg2012: I would have done a iris flower outfit, but I was too lazy to look up anything about iris flowers, hmm I might to iris flowers in another fanfic…oh sorry back to the story)

(Ash's Prov)

"Where could those fan girls taking Iris?" I grumble for what felt like the hundredth time, I sigh and plop down on a bench.

Pikachu sat down next to me and helps Axew and Mr. Choppers up onto the bench. Pikachu and I had found the dragon pokemon earlier, Axew was almost trampled by the crowd when he was separated from Iris during all the excitement, Axew had gotten away from the crowd without a scratch but Mr. Choppers had a few dirt marks on him. I reached over and rub out some more dirt from the plush pokedoll's body, I grin remembering the huge smile Iris had on her face when I handed Mr. Choppers to her. I just hope when I tell Iris that I love her nothing weird comes up between us, I'd rather be completely embarrassed then have something really horrible come up between Iris and I...that would be awful. I mean even if she doesn't love me back...I still wanna be friends.

"Come guys let's keep looking," I say standing

(But we just sat down!) Axew complained

(And besides we checked just about everywhere!) Pikachu says (where else haven't we looked?)

"Over there!" I point to the center of the city where the stage is; from where I'm standing I can see the crystal Pokeball sparkling with all the light the stage was reflecting off of it. It's obvious that the Pokeball had moved and was close to the bottom of the big podium it sat on, huh, I didn't even notice how late it was the. The sun had already set and the a few stars could be seen, the New Year Bash was almost over, now people where just gathering in the center of the city waiting for the day's final events to start…wait Elesa fashion show! Ugh, Iris is in that fashion show, drat I'm so stupid why I didn't look there first?!

"Let's you two!" I grab Mr. Choppers and rush off

When I get to the center of Nimbasca city, I notice the huge change that had happened in the short few hours. The stage where people had been playing music on had transformed into a full length runway decorated with bright lights, speakers and other equipment.

I sigh and look around, "Iris has to be around here somewhere," I think, maneuvering my way around the crowed of people.

(Iris Prov)

I peek out one of the curtains, and gulp; there were a lot of people out there! To think they are here to see a fashion show, ugh I hope I don't screw up! I hope Ash is out there…I wonder if he'll like the outfit they put me in.

"Iris, you go out last!" I turn to see one of Elesa's fan girls; she pulls me away from the curtain, as different fan girl steps out with a microphone in her hand.

(Ash Prov)

A spotlight appears on the end of the runway, and a blue haired girl starts to speak.

"Like, welcome everyone," she says in a high pitched voice, "the New Year fashion is like about to begin, so please like totally enjoy and it you're like, going to take pictures please don't like use flash, thanks. Now without further ado let Elesa's super awesome fashion show like begin!"

Perky runway music starts to blast from the speakers as models, in high end outfits…I think, start to come down the runway.

I cringe, "Geez, don't any of these models smile?" I ask

Pikachu sweatdrops (Are you sure their humans, they look more like robots to me)

About five models, each wearing lifeless expressions, come down to the runway pose for a few seconds then walk right back…pretty boring show if you ask me, after the five models Elesa comes down the runway wearing an outfit that makes the audience cheer, even though it's similar to the other models' outfits. This repeats about six to seven times, the only reason why I keep watching is because I keep hoping Iris will pop up somewhere. I groan as Elesa poses and smiles to the crowd, this was starting to get annoying, instead of walking right back down the runway the gym leader takes out a microphone and starts to speak.

"Now the lovely moment you have all been waiting for, introducing the big finally, Iris as the Lotus Fairy!" Elesa waves her hand to the left, a cloud of smoke rises and she's gone hmm cool effects.

Suddenly the loud music dies down, and the lights shut off it dark for a few seconds, then a spot light shines down at the beginning of the runway revealing a giant lotus flower. At first nothing happens, until soothing classical music drifts form the speakers and the white petals of the lotus flower slowly unfurl. I watch as slowly a girl stands up, from being crouched down in the flower, and does a small hop out. I blink, that girl i-it was Iris!

(Iris!) Axew says seeing his trainer and smiling

(Hey Ash close your mouth) Pikachu says in my ear, I had hardly noticed my mouth had fallen open, I quickly closed it.

I watch as Iris dances, spins and hop down the runway, the music complimenting her every move. Iris…she looks so gorges in the dress she's wearing it makes her looks like an elegant fairy…or something just really pretty.

My heart speeds up and I can hear in pounding, how was I going to get to Iris now, I still needed to tell her I love her!

For some reason, without think I move my way through the crowd and start moving to the front.

(Uh Ash where are we going) Pikachu asks (we can see perfectly from back there)

"Pikachu I'm talk to Iris," I say

(But she's on the runway!) Axew says

I turn back to Iris's performance, she's just about to make it to the end of the runway she does a spin and then all of a sudden she slowly starts to rise off the ground.

(Iris's Prov)

I had done my dance now the next part was my favorite, the fan girls said I'd be contacted to a harness that would help me look like I'm flying! It sounded so cool but it's even better when I'm actually doing it, the harness (that is dyed a bright white to match the dress) lifts me off the runway and starts to move me around in the air. I can't help but laugh as the wind brushes my face, I feels like I'm actually flying! I hold my arms to the side and smile down at the audience, who are below me and are ohhing and ahhing. This is so much fun!

(Ash Prov)

I still pushing my way to the front, I steal a glance at Iris. She's soaring though the air and I can her laughing, I notice that her hair is no longer puffy and is like a silk curtain flying behind her. I could of be memorized forever by Iris's beauty if someone didn't interrupt me.  
"Excuse me, you're not allowed back here," I look to see two fan girl stand in front of me; maybe I guess they were security.

I really didn't have time for this "But I need to get back there I have to-"

"I'm sorry, but Elesa will be signing autographs after the show you're going to have to wait like everyone else," says on with green hair and freckles

"And if you have gifts," the other one with curly brown hair indicated to Mr. Choppers who I'm holding, "then we'll be happy to take it and give it to Elesa for you,"

"This isn't a gift for Elesa," I say, "I'm not here to see Elesa at all actually I need to-"

"You're not here for Elesa!?" they say together

"Then I'm sorry you absolutely can't get back here," says the green headed one

"But I need to see someone else-"

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I can help a person who isn't here to see Elesa!" says the burnet.

(Will you please get by…with Cheri berries on top?) asks Axew

(Yeah, pretty please) adds Pikachu

"OMG, what cute pokemon!" the fan girls squeal, one grabs Pikachu the other nabs Axew. In two seconds they seem to forget I was here, I sweatdrop at the squealing girls and slip past them. Pikachu shots me a look that says: "You owe me _big_ time for this!"

I quickly make my way back stage, trying to avoid all the other people back here, but soon I'm caught.

"Hey you!" Only models and Elesa are allowed back here!" says a grouchy looking lady she starts coming over towards me, I have to think of something quick. I look around and spot an opening in a curtain, I make a run for it, but as I do so my foot gets caught on something and I go flying forward!

(Iris's Prov)

I land gracefully back onto the runway, I feel a surge of happiness as the crowd claps for me. I giggle as I land on my feet, the crowd is taking pictures and cheering for me, the music is still playing I had to back down the runway. I give on final and turn to dance back down the runway, when I hear a cry of surprise. There's a thud, in seconds another spotlight clicks on in the back of the runway revealing an image of a person, who had fell on the stage.

I gasp, "Ash!?" the microphone that I have, is still and my crushes name echoes really loud.

I watch as Ash scrambles to his feet, he jumps slightly as he notices that a spot light is shining on him. There's murmuring in the audience as everyone see him.

"Hey what's he doing on the stage?!" someone calls

"He's not a model!" another says

In seconds three of Elesa's fan girls come out and surround Ash, they seem upset; I can't stand here and do nothing!

"Hey, don't hurt him!" I say rushing over, the fan girls look at me surprise, "he's my friend!"

Ash looks at me, those amber eyes sparkling with all the lights, he smiles.

"You know this guy?" says a fan girl looking up and down at Ash

I afraid to say another word, my microphone is picking up every word so I nod, the fan girls put their hands on their hips

"Well tell your friend to get lost we need to finish this fashion show!" she says, the audience is getting frustrated.

"Excuse me," we all turn, Elesa is standing before us, wearing her usual outfit, she was supposed to announce the starting of the Firework show as soon as I got back stage now I'm holing everything up, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Elesa, this guy just ran out on stage like this!" says a fan girl

"But don't worry I know him!" I say, my every word echoing through the crowd, my face burns this is so embarrassing!

Elesa turns to Ash, "Do you mind telling my why you came on stage?" she hands Ash a microphone.

Ash looks at the microphone, then at me, "Er...I uh n-need to tell Iris something,"

My heart jumps, 'He came to see me?' I think, my hands start to smooth out my hair, even though i know there's nothing wrong with it.

Elesa smiles, "Oh, that's fine," she turn to her fan girls and shoos them back stage, she goes backstage as well. The two spotlights stay on use, and it's quite besides the sound of my heart pounding in my ears.

(Ash's Prov)

I stand there, taking in the image of the girl in front of me. Iris looks so gorges all I can do is stare blankly at her. My heart's pounding, hands sweating...my mind goes completely blank, I feel my face burn.

"What are you going to tell me Ash," Iris asks, she blinks her big brown eyes which are emulated with the makeup and paint that they had put on her perfect face.

'You have to tell her,' I think, 'come on don't chicken out and just do it!' I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

(Normal Prov)

"Uh Iris w-what I wanted to tell you was uh," Ash stops turning to figure how to say 'I love you' in the most perfect way possible, and at the same time trying to stop his hands from sweating. The Kanto boy was nervous, since he was planning to tell Iris he is feelings for her in private...not in front of all the people in Nimbasca city!

"Ash?" Iris says, "you wanted to tell me, what?"

Ash looks down at Mr. Choppers which he was still holding, he looks up at Iris and places it in his crushes hands, "I found Mr. Choppers, and Axew earlier and er,"

"Thanks" Iris says, using her free hand and slips in into Ash's she grips his hand slightly, to her surprise he gripped back.

"Iris, um for a long time now there was something I really wanted to confess to you," Ash says deiced that sounded good so far, "and the only reason I h-haven't told you is because I-I was so nervous...so now that I'm not so nervous I'll tell you now,"

Iris giggled, he sounded so cute when he babbled, "Yeah," she could feel herself blushing.

Ash took a deep breath, "Iris...I-I love you," the crowd gasps, "I mean your beautiful, smart, fun and I-I have a big crush on you," Ash bit his lip, waiting for Iris's response, he felt her hand slip out his, 'Oh no, that's a bad sign,' his heart pounding wildly

Iris looked at him, her mouth a straight line...he couldn't read her face.

Ash stomach tighten, making him feel queasy "I mean even if you don't feel the same, I-I still want to stay friends-"

"Ash I love you too!" Iris exclaims, throwing her hands around Ash, Mr. Choppers squished between them. The audience ahhs.

Ash is speechless, "You love me, y-you really do?"

Iris smiles and nods, she leans close, "Does this answer your question," she comes close and presses her lips against Ash's.

Ash eyes widen, but he doesn't pull away he places his hand on Iris's waist and kisses back, the audience starts to cheer loudly. But both trainers had forgot about the audience and now where just enjoying their first kiss and the sound of their beating hearts

(Aww, Ash and Iris make such a cute couple!) Axew says clapping his hands (or claws, I'm not sure)

Pikachu nods, glad that Ash had taken his advice (Yeah they do look cute together)

Ash and Iris break the kiss; they both look at each other and smile

Iris blushes, "Wow, my first kiss...it was amazing"

"Yeah i-it was" Ash says, he gives Iris a hug, "I love you Iris,"

Iris giggles, "Yeah I love you too Ash, but think we should get off the stage first,"

"Oh, yeah right," Ash says

The audience cheers as the trainers walk off the stage hand in hand.

For the rest of the evening the two new lovers enjoyed the night, they sat together watching the Firework show that lit up the dark sky with bright pinks, reds, yellows, and purples. Even though the show was amazing Iris and Ash weren't paying much attention as they started at each other giggling, teasing and getting congratulations from people who had been in the audience in the fashion show. Iris was still wearing the Lotus fairy dress, since she got to keep it she thought it be nice just to where it for the rest of the celebration, besides Ash said she looked gorges in it.

"Thanks for making this the best day ever, Iris," Ash says squeezing Iris's hand

"No thank you Ash for everything," she looked down at Mr. Choppers in her lap, "I love you Ash she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven!" the crowd chanted as the Crystal Pokeball made its way slowly down the podium.

Ash looked down at Iris, "Uh, Iris since were such good friends, a-and we love each other do you think we could be...boyfriend and girlfriend?" Iris gasped lifting her head off his shoulder

"Six! Five! Four!"

"Sorry, I-I didn't me for it to be so sudden er I-" Ash stammers

Iris giggles, "Ash your such a little kid," she holds his hand, "of course I'll be your girlfriend...only if you promise to always be my boyfriend,"

Ash smiles, "No problem,"

They both look into each other's eyes, and as if a magnetic force came between them Ash and Iris lean in, until their lips touched, and formed a perfect kiss.

"Three! Two! One!" the Crystal Pokeball reached the bottom of the podium

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone cheered, the air was instantly filled with confetti and cheers

Iris and ash pulled away from their kiss and smiled

"Happy New Year Iris," Ash said

"Happy New Year Ash," Iris said

They leaned in for a New Year kiss, it was perfect.

* * *

Yay I finished! I really hoped you like this fanfic! The next fanfic for the Holiday Fun collection will be posted 2/14/13! See you guys for Valentine's Day! Review Please ;)

Bye:Toadettegirl2012 ^w^


End file.
